


Le Bureau du Major Erwin

by AYaoiGhost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Levi et Erwin sont amants depuis un certain temps. Après avoir secouru Eren du Titan Colossal et du Titan Cuirassé, Levi se rend dans le bureau du major, une idée bien précise en tête.../HISTOIRE ÉROTIQUE/





	Le Bureau du Major Erwin

Après leur défaite face à Reiner et Bertholt, respectivement le Titan Cuirassé et le Titan Colossal, le bataillon d'exploration se remit petit à petit des événements et des révélations choquantes des deux traîtres à l'humanité. Heureusement, Eren avait pu être secouru par le bataillon.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'Erwin réfléchissait à un plan, afin de les retrouver, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Cette personne, toujours aussi tétûe, n'attendit pas de confirmation pour entrer.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de petite taille, aux cheveux ébènes, rasés sur le bas des côtés, et aux yeux perçants gris. Il portait l'uniforme habituel des Ailes de la Liberté; sans pour autant être muni de son équipement. Dans ces situations là, le major du bataillon savait pertinament ce que voulait le brun.

-Levi...Pourquoi viens-tu maintenant? Je suis occupé...

Sans un mot, le caporal s'approcha du bureau du blond. Ce dernier, surpris, le fixa de ses yeux sévères.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je n-...

Un gémissement aigu le coupa dans sa phrase. Son amant, nul autre que Levi ici présent, venait de caresser furtivement son entrejambe; son touché assez prononcé lui provoquait toujours autant de plaisir.

-L-Levi! Pas ici!

Ce dernier n'écouta pas un traître mot de son avertissement, et fit même tout le contraire, en passant une des mains sous le tee-shirt d'Erwin; venant ainsi parcourir son torse de ses doigts fins.

-A-Ah...Stop...

Un très léger sourire satisfait prit place sur les lèvres du caporal. Il utilisa sa seconde main pour venir malaxer le membre durci de son supérieur, en dessous ses vêtements, tout en continuant ses attouchements de son autre main.

-Je t'en prie...Haleta le major.

Suite à sa supplication, Levi sortit le sexe du blond de son pantalon, en gardant ce dernier baissé juste au dessus des genoux. L'épais organe était plutôt imposant, mesurant au moins 19 centimètres, non coupé. 

Levi se décida finalement à parler.

-Alors Erwin, tu n'es pas si supérieur que ça, finalement...

Bien qu'étant au bord du gouffre du plaisir, le concerné trouva la force de saisir fortement le bras du brun. Ce dernier afficha une mine surprise, qui s'accentua lorsque son amant le fit basculer de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Erwin? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Celui-ci approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Ackerman.

-Reste à ta place de passif, Levi. Les soumis ne provoquent pas leur maître de cette façon...Murmura-t-il de sa voix suave.

Le passif s'apprêtait à répliquer sur le même ton, mais se stoppa soudainement. Coordonné avec Erwin, il tourna sa tête vers la porte. Puis, derrière celle-ci, une voix bien connue retentit.

-Erwin? Je peux entrer?

-Merde! Pesta silencieusement Levi.

-Sous le bureau, vite! Ordonna le blond, à voix basse.

Malgré leur précédent échange, le plus petit obéit, et s'accroupit en dessous du meuble; avant de voir la chaise de son supérieur le coincer contre lui, assis dessus. Pile à ce moment là, Hansi débarqua en trombe dans la pièce.

-Erwin! J'ai de nouveaux rapports concernant Eren!

Elle tendit une feuille au blond, qui tendit la main pour l'attraper. Mais alors que ses doigts effleuraient le papier, il se crispa; puis se mordit la lèvre, pour retenir tout gémissement d'en sortir.

Effectivement, entre ses jambes, Levi s'occupait comme il pouvait. Cette position de faiblesse ne lui avait d'abord pas vraiment plut; mais après un court moment de réflexion, il trouva comment la tourner à son avantage. 

C'est pourquoi il venait tout juste de donner un rapide coup de langue sur le membre de son amant, dur comme de la pierre. Et vu le résultat, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

-Un problème? Questionna la brune, en apercevant le corps tendu du major.

-P-pas de problème...

Il se mit difficilement à lire, étant donné que le brun ne cessait de passer sa langue sur toute sa longueur; allant même jusqu'à parfois mordiller de ses lèvres ses bourses. 

-Oh? Eren s-....

Il se coupa, en sentant une cavité chaude et humide englober son penis. Son visage devint rouge, à mesure qu'il transpirait; et un léger gémissement se fit entendre.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Insista Hansi.

-Ce n'est rien...Je ne suis pas habitué à 100% à mon amputation.

Il lui offrit un sourire forcé, en maudissant intérieurement le caporal, et en se promettant de lui faire payer. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, était que ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce; le dur sexe d'Erwin pourtant en bouche.

Celui-ci commençait à perdre patience des explications de la scientifique. Une idée lui vint alors, afin de rester caché, tout en éprouvant du plaisir.

-Hansi, que vois-tu par la fenêtre? Questionna-t-il calmement, alors que sa seule envie était de faire passer l'envie de le ridiculiser à son amant.

La concernée sembla surprise, mais se posta devant la fenêtre, opposé au bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci profita de l'occasion pour utiliser son unique main, et appuya d'un coup sec sur la nuque de Levi, qui se retrouva avec l'épais membre au fond de sa gorge.

Il faillit baîlloner autour, mais se rattrapa, malgré le son d'étranglement ayant été produit. 

Satisfait, Erwin posa discrètement sa main sur le crâne du plus petit, et lui intima la manoeuvre à suivre. 

Hansi faisait toujours face à la fenêtre, et finit par répondre à sa question.

-Les soldats s'entraînent...Mais c'est tout...

Erwin réfléchit à toute vitesse, tout en gardant la bouche de Levi à disposition.

-C'est cela. Ils représentent notre avenir.

En dessous de lui, forcé par sa grande main, le brun s'occupait du sexe de son amant. Il tournoyait sa langue dessus, pressait plus fort ses lèvres dessus, et s'attelait à prendre le plus de centimètres possibles en bouches. Sa main gauche s'occupait de caresser le peu encore à l'extérieur de sa bouche, et celle à droite s'occupait de ses bourses garnies.

Son traitement avait l'air de lui plaire, puisqu'il lui caressait gentiment la tête.

-Attends de voir ça...Se disait Levi.

Soudain, il mordit-pas très fort non plus-, son sexe. Le blond s'étouffa avec sa salive, en toussant pour se reprendre. Il se retenait de hurler, pour ne pas alerter Hansi; mais il lui fallait un moyen de la faire partir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi! En attendant, retourne torturer tes titans, d'accord?

Avec difficulté, elle accepta, et repartit en trombe, tout de même éxcitée à l'idée de s'amuser avec ses titans.

À peine la porte refermée, qu'Erwin appuya de toutes ses forces sur la tête du passif. Ce dernier se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, la gorge pleine. La différence était que cette fois-ci, le blond ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il laissa Levi s'étouffer avec pendant plus de trente secondes. Quand le brun commença finalement à se débattre pour le manque d'air, le major ressortit son sexe de sa cavité buccalle.

Le passif laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux du dominant, épuisé par cette intrusion soudaine de sa gorge.

-Alors comme ça on a voulu me rendre ridicule devant Hansi?

Il lui attrapa les cheveux et fit lever sa tête vers lui.

-Avales.

Erwin enfonça son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne fallut que quelques vas et viens pour le faire venir, et inonder son visage. Levi grimaça au goût amer, mais fut contraint d'obéir. Alors, il laissa le liquide crémeux se déverser dans sa gorge.

-Tu le méritais.

Le blond lui caressa les cheveux, puis ressortit son pénis, devenu plus mou. Le caporal s'essuya rapidement les lèvres de ses doigts, puis se pencha pour embrasser son homme. Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser, qui prit malheureusement fin. 

-N'oublies pas que tu es miens, Levi. Tel était notre marché depuis notre rencontre...

Avec un dernier tendre regard, le brun sortit de la salle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il croisa Hansi qui passait par là, qui, à son plus grand malheur, vint lui parler.

-J'ai les résultats d'Eren.

-Parfait. Je vais aller le voir.

-À tout à l'heure! Cria-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle murmura la phrase suivante à son oreille. 

-La prochaine fois, faîtes moins de bruit...

Puis, toute contente de l'avoir embarassé, elle partit en chantonnant.

-Sacré Hansi...On ne la changera jamais...

FIN


End file.
